A Family Issue
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 1. Lieutenant Commander is found dead. People From Dinozzos present relationships little bit funny.
1. Default Chapter

"Tony, Kate and McGee hurry up and get changed be are going to the beach" ordered Gibbs. "Gibbs what is wrong with what we got on" asked Kate. Then Gibbs yelled "wetsuits now". A few minutes later the three of them were standing out side the work car waiting for Gibbs. Kate was the only one who had their wet suit pulled up this made Dinozzo laugh. "What ya wearing under that wetsuit Katie one piece or two piece" Dinozzo said as he reached for the back zipper of Kate's wetsuit. Gibbs now ready hit Dinozzo around the back of his head.

When they got to the beach Gibbs told them that about fifty metres out and six metres down was a male unidentified marines body. They put on their breathing gear and headed out. The water was freezing. They took photos and collected evidence for Abby. Kate found his wallet a few metres away.

When they were back on shore and the body was on the way back to see Ducky Kate told them the victim was Lieutenant Commander Riley he was 52 with kids. Kate noticed a funny look on Dinozzo's face it was full of conversation. Kate passed the photo around for them to see. Tony swore under his breath.


	2. Tony POV

Tony's POV

Now he knew who Riley was. He had dated his daughter. Well his daughters. He recognized the twenty-five year old twins Katrina and Melissa. Also in the picture was Summer the hot little sister she is only twenty-one, the lady was Mrs. Riley and the Lieutenant Commander himself was standing there with his arm around his family.

"Ok Dinozzo Kate go talk to the victims family. McGee I want our Lieutenant Commanders whole life file on my desk in two hours so I can go pay a visit so some of his friends. Everyone clear on this" yelled Gibbs. "Yes boss" I said. I was dead. They will all recognize me. Oh crap Kate is going to kill me. Should I tell her now or let her find out. She is smart I will let her find out.


	3. Kate POV

Kate's POV

After we dropped Gibbs and McGee of Dinozzo and I headed of for the Riley house. I was trying to figure out why Tony looked so worried. He had given this devastating news heaps of times before this. What the hell I'll just ask him. "Tony" I said inmy patient voice. He did not reply. "Tony" she said louder. "What" Tony demanded. Kate lowered her voice and said "what is up, did you know the Riley's". "It is a left here" he replied without thinking. I am sure there are a million reasons why he knew that. As they pulled up Dinozzo was pulling his cap down and doing up all A2®hirt buttons even though it looked rather dorky. 

I rang the doorbell. Mrs. Riley answered. She said hello to me then turned to Dinozzo and said "what a lovely surprise to see you here Tony I thought your date with Melissa was on Saturday and today is only Friday but come in any way." Oh my god. Tony was dating one of the daughters. The ladies sat down in the lounge room. While Tony excused himself to go to the bathroom. Within second there was a girl screaming, "You are dating Melissa didn't you have fun on our date last weekend or were you do busy thinking of Melissa" Tony tried to mumble a reply but failed.


	4. Tony POV II

Tony's POV 

It was silent.

Kate broke the silence by asking if the others were home. Mrs. Riley throwing me a dark look replied, "Summer is upstairs, Melissa is out and my husband is not home yet he works long hours". Kate also throwing me a dark look then asked "could we have a conversation in the lounge room." Mrs. Riley calls Summer downstairs. Summer greets me butshe isvery discrete about our relationship. Lucky because Kate is already going to kill me for dating the twenty five year olds but if she found out about Summer she would really kill me but hey I did not know she was only twenty-one at first. I only found out on Sunday (it was on Sataurday i went out with Katrina). Kate and I told the Riley's the news.


	5. Kate POV II

Kate's POV

Summer ran upstairs crying. Katrina just sat there stunned. Mrs. Riley who was keeping a brave face leant over to hug her daughter. I then said, "I have to ask this, is there anyone who would want to hurt your husband". Mrs. Riley had tears in her eyes now. She replied, "No everybody loves him sorry I mean loved him."

"Hi Tony what are you doing here" saida blond who had just walked in. She looks around "god did someone die in here or what" she continues still smiling at Tony. This must be Melissa. I now recognize her from the photo. The photo was a bit smudged so I was not sure. I decide that it would be better if the news came from me and not Tony. So I tell Tony to go wait in the car. I could have told him to go see Summer but I thought she might want to be alone. Losing a dad at twenty-one.


	6. Tony POV III

Tony's POV 

I sat in the drivers seat dreading the moment Kate would be joining me. I was looking out the window but spun around to see not Kate but Summer climbing into the seat next to me. Summer is the only person (apart from me) that knows I am dating all three sisters she does not have a problem with it. Her lips had a nice pink/red lipstick on them it looked fresh. She must have put it on before coming to see me. Her stunning eyes were now red and puffy. She looked straight into my eyes and whispered, "if I had some information and wanted to talk to you, what phone number should I call." I wonder. What information could she possible have? I reach into my pocket and grab one of my business card and hand it to her. She thanks me with a small kiss on my lips then climbs out of the car and sneaks around the back of the house.


	7. Kate POV III

Kate's POV 

I say goodbye to the Riley's then make my way to the car. I climb into the passenger seat. Tony starts the car. I wait till we are out of the Riley's sight. "Why didn't you tell me Tony I would have let you stay in the car, even though you did deserve that.That poor girl you broke her heart then, tell her that her dad is dead you are unbelievable " I yell. "Kate how did Melissa take the news is she al right" Tony whispered still but not facing me. I reply "She was a bit sad but I think she will be ok".

We pull up out side NCIS. "Are you going to tell Gibbs," he asks as he turns to face me. Tony has a lipstick smudge on his lip. It was not there when he left for the car. I was with the twins the whole time it must have been. No. She's only twenty-one. That's a fifteen-year age gap. It is not possible. Tony was looking for his comb when he found it he brushed his hair. Then he looked at himself in the visor mirror. He must have sensed that I knew what was going on because the next thing out of his mouth was "you know I did not mean for this to happen right".


	8. Gibbs POV

Gibb's POV 

McGee approaches me he hands me a list of all the Riley family's contacts. It appears that he hacked into his kids email accounts. Well, you can never be to safe, when Tony and Kate get back we will pay a visit to every one on the contact lists. The contacts are well sorted into categories. A category for every family member. I scroll my finger down the phone number list looking for the closest people to NCIS. I found a number that sound familiar. I scroll across the page to find out who this person is. I find the name Dinozzo, Tony. Why would Tony be on one of the daughter's contacts list. I stop my search of nearby contacts as the elevator door opens.

Kate and Tony step out and start walking over to me. Tony starts stuttering. I cut him off by saying "ok now Kate go talk to Ducky see how our victim died then I want you to state what the killer mental would be like, Dinozzo go see Abby and get all the lab results, McGee and I are going to visit all of the family's contacts" Tony started to head towards the lab.

"Tony are you forgetting something, McGee and I have to interview all the contacts and you are the first on my list." Tony's stopped walking and turned around he had a look on his face that I have never seen before. He looked disappointed with himself. Tony opens his mouth and says, "Well, boss I'm sort of seeing them". "Define 'them' Dinozzo," I ask curiously. McGee interrupts with "Do you want me to go see Abby". I shake my head then turn to Tony who replies "Umm boss well I'm sort of seeing Katrina and Melissa" I continue to stare "and and and Summer" he finishes.

I look at the lieutenant's file it said that he had a set of twenty five year old twins named Katrina and Melissa and a twenty one year old called Summer.

Kate stepped out of the elevator. Kate had looked at the injuries and heard Ducky's report on how he died (drowning). She approached me determined not to look at Tony. She told me that our murderer was not that strong as the used sleeping pills to drown the victim and not force and also I think the new him some how. I let McGee go meet the lieutenant's friends and other contacts with Kate. While I interviewed Tony. It turns out that he never met Mr. Riley.

When Tony went home that night I listened to his messages all from the Riley's home phone. Mrs. Riley was saying how disappointed she was, Katrina saying she never wanted to see him again, Melissa wanting to know what he was wearing and a hang up.

Do you like my story. Any ideas welcome but I already decided on the Killer. If you review leave a quess.


	9. Kate IIII

Kate POV 

"Kate the Riley's are here," said Gibbs as he walked pass my desk. The Riley's were here to identify the body even though it was not necessary. They told us they wanted to say goodbye before the funeral. Gibbs said it would be better if Tony was not near the women. The Riley's and I stepped out of the elevator and walked to my desk to pick up some papers. The daughters were all looking at Tony with different looks on their faces. Melissa was 'checking him out', Katrina looked like she was going to punch him while Summer was just staring into his eyes. We walked to the elevator and got in, Summer's eyes were still staring at Tony he looked confused. I pressed the down button.

Ducky and Gibbs greet us. We walk over to the table. Ducky lifted the white cloth revealing the lieutenants body all stitched up by Ducky. Seeing this made Summer spew everybody was helping her feel better while Ducky covered the body. Katrina ran towards the stairs I tried to follow her but Gibbs grabbed my arm. I looked at him; he shook his head and said, "Let her go".

I escort the Riley's out. In the elevator Summer spewed again she looked pale with fright. I told her she should see a doctor she promised she would. I watch them drive away. I head inside to review the case so we know the lieutenant was drugged with sleeping pills and was put in the ocean to drown. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing I answer it and hear a panicked voice "is Samuel dead is Samuel Riley dead please tell me I am his girlfriend" I almost drop the phone in shock but I know she is waiting for a reply so I answer with a simple "yes". She hangs up. I call McGee over to trace the number and then I tell Gibbs and Tony about the call. He traces it to a pay phone just three K's from here. An hour later they have her in the office.

What will happen? Is this a motive?


	10. Tony POV IIII

Tony POV 

The girlfriend was an average height woman in her mid-forties with pitch-black hair. It turned out she did not know that Samuel (Riley) was married. This could be a motive. The girlfriends name was Jasmine Kai. Jasmine was sitting at Kate's desk discussing the case when Gibbs phone rang after he hung up he walked over to my desk and told me to spit out my gum onto his hand. He looks mad so I did as he said. He then walks to Abby's lab. I go back to work. I work for a couple of hours I barley look up from my work the whole time, even ignoring a hot delivery girl.

Gibbs phone rings again this time I hear the voice on the other end it is Abby all she says is "we have a match" at this Gibbs stands up and walks over to me his face is full of anger everybody is watching even Abby who came to collect Jasmine for tests and Ducky who came up to talk to Gibbs. The elevator door opens and Katrina sprints towards me and before I know what has happened Gibbs and Probie are pulling her off me. My face is in a lot of pain she had defiantly taken classes in defense. I knew she was mad at me but not that mad. Gibbs told Katrina that it was true then that she should leave. After she left Gibbs told me "congratulations and you are off the case" ideas are swirling in my head why. Gibbs obviously read my mind and answered; "DNA proves that Summer is pregnant with your child so you are off the case Dinozzo" the office is silent. I need to talk to Summer and convince her not to have the baby. But how I would not be allowed near her. As there are no other cases to work on I pack up and go home.

I lay on my couch eating chips the doorbell is still ringing. I do not feel like talking to anyone at the moment. My work mobile rings, probble just Kaitlin trying to make me feel better I pick it up any way. The caller display says 'Riley, Summer -Mobile" should I answer it. I decide to answer I pick it up all she says is "answer the door it is me".

What does she want? What about the baby? Any more Guesses about the killer?


	11. Summer POV

Summer POV

I wait at the door with my mobile in one hand and a suitcase in the other. I hear the lock being undone the door opens I see Tony standing there with a badly bruised face. He invites me in, I accept. I wonder what to say "Have you been fired because of me?" he sits on the couch I sit next to him he replies; "no I am not fired" what a relief. I walk over to my bag, unzip it, take out a paper bag walk to back to Tony. I sit on his lap and give him the bag I then whisper in his ear "I found this in the twins bathroom". He opens the bag to find an empty packet of sleeping pills. We talk for a bit about the twins. Then he brings up the subject I was trying to avoid. The baby.

I ask, "What do you think I should do and do not say it is up to me" he replies honestly "I don't know but if you do have it what if it found out about me and the twins or how one of your sisters killed your dad". I tell him to think about it and if I can stay for a few nights he answers, "Sure, I will just go make up the spare bed in my study" I tell him it is not necessary and that I have no problem staying in his room. In the end he agrees.

An hour or so later I am getting changed for bed I am rather tied. I lay awake for a little while. After about half an hour I feel Tony climb into bed. After that I dozed off to sleep.

Was it one off the twins that drugged the lieutenant or was it both. Will Summer keep the Baby.


	12. Kate IIIII

Kate POV 

How was I going to break the news to Tony? He is going to be so upset. Here goes nothing. I reach up and press Tony's doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opens. I see Tony in his boxers. "Tony put some clothes on."

He ignores that and says, "What do you want I am kinda busy."

What could he be up to? He tells me that he has evidence for the Riley case. He tells me to wait where I am. It won't hurt if I wait inside the door. I push the door open to see Summer, in a short silk nightdress, eating breakfast.

"What do you think you are doing in my house, I said wait outside" he yells at me.

I grab his arm and pull him outside. "I take it you did not know she has been missing since yesterday. She went to visit her grandmother and never showed up," I said in an angry voice.

He looks at me, gives me a brown paper bag and tells me, "I think you should go, I will have a talk with her and do not tell Gibbs. I don't want him to know she is staying here".

How can I tell Gibbs that Summer is safe. He will want to know where she is. Also how can I explain where I got the evidence from. Well I better start this car and go to work.

I sit down at my desk and open the brown paper bag. I put some gloves on and picked up what was inside. It was an empty packet of sleeping pills. The murder weapon. I stood up to take the evidence to Abby's lab. It might have some prints on it. After only a few steps I hear, "Caitlin, why were you late to work today?" asked Gibbs.

Ok, think of a good answer, "I went to see Tony about Summer and I am sure she is safe because she gave me this evidence this morning I am just taking it to Abby" I reply.

He will not believe me.

"Well hurry up. We need to find the killer soon"

Two hours later

"What do you have, Abby" asked Gibbs.

Abby, looking very pleased with herself, replied "Ok, I found a partial print. I ran it through the system with no matches but whoever did this cut themselves on the side of the packet that left DNA. The killer is blood related to the victim" she finished. "But I know it is not Summer from the DNA you gave me from the baby, so it was one of the twins".

Within half an hour, we had both the twins in Abby's lab taking their fingerprints. We had a hit. The killer was…

Who do you think the killer was? Thanks for the reviews.


	13. Gibbs POV II

Gibbs POV 

"So why did you do it? Why did you kill your own father?" I asked.

"Because he was cheating on mum," replied the twin.

"How did you find out about Jasmine?"

"I saw them at a restaurant a month ago," she said with a mean look on her face.

"When did you decide to kill Mr. Riley?" I asked curiously.

"Two weeks ago when I heard him tell mum that he was working overtime, because I knew he was lying. He was with that stupid black-head bitch," she said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Tell me exactly how you killed your dad," I asked.

She replies "That night I offered to cook dinner, I made a lasagna, I crushed up a whole packet of sleeping pills and put the powder in his food after dinner. He went for his usual walk on the beach he collapsed next to the water. I held his head under the water, when he was dead I swam out. His clothes made him heavy so I let go and he sunk."

She killed her own dad.

She then asks me, "Who gave you the sleeping pills packet?"

I think of an answer, "Sorry, but that is classified information."

I walk up to the two-way window and tap on it twice.

At that moment the door opens and Mrs. Riley enters. She looks at her daughter and says, "Did you think that because he cheated on me, I wanted him to die. Now you are going to jail and you might never meet Summer's baby, your niece Melissa. How could you?"

The End

You thought I was not going to tell you who the killer was! Did you like it please tell me! If you did like it and review I will write more stories.


End file.
